Rosie and Remus
by chibi-sprite
Summary: A runaway werewolf is saved, and falls in love with Remus Lupin. But how can two werewolfs who are student and teacher possibly be together? RemusOC
1. The Star a wish will come true

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, Sirius would still be around.

Thank you, J.K.Rowling, for your extravagant imagination.

I wrote this fic ages ago, and upon reading it again today, I have decided to write it again. Clearly I could not spell or punctuate 3 years ago. Hopefully I'm slightly better at it now.

To give a time scale, this is set in harry potters 3rd year at hogwarts.

* * *

The Star- A wish will come true.

She pulled a card from the top of the deck. _The Star- A wish will come true_. The meaning confused her, what did she wish for? _It was going to be a full moon tonight, s_he thought and her stomach churned. She would have to leave this park soon.

She, Rosie Golder, did her Tarot cards every day. Sometimes she asked herself why, and she didn't really know. It helped her to sort out the thoughts in her head. Her double life was dangerous, and lacked routine, but by simply pulling out one card, everyday at the same time, it helped to give her life some regularity. She was constantly moving house, moving home, moving family. Just moving.

Rosie Golder was a Werewolf.

She had a brutal life, prowling the streets for shelter, fighting for food, protecting people by hiding from them. Rosie was 17 now and had been living like this for only a year. She had fled from school and her home in a desperate attempt to save herself from her family. They were "pure bloods", her blood was infected. She left before they had time to disown her.

She scanned the card in her hands and smelled the air. Someone was close, very close.

"Rosie Golder." It said plainly, a mature male voice, easy to listen to.

"Yes?" She said, but remained seated on the grass with her back to the stranger.

"I would like to help you." He said, taking some small steps towards her. Her back bristled at the movement. She stayed mute. She needed to get away as quickly as possible before she injured this man.

He walked slowly around her until he was facing her. She craned her neck upwards to see who it was and gasped. He was mesmerising. Wearing a beautiful blue cloak with silver stars scattered through it, he was instantly recognisable. When he moved, they shimmered with him. He crouched down so his head was level with hers.

Looking at the card she was still holding, he asked her, "What is your wish?". She wanted to run but felt compelled to answer, even though she could see the sun setting in his half moon glasses.

"I wish I could be myself/" She said, and a small tear dropped from her eyelashes.

He reached out and held her hand in his. "My name is Dumbledore, and I would like to grant you your wish." He chuckled and smiled. She watched the moon rise in the reflection of his glasses and let go of his hand. A great wave of anguish hit her. It was about to start.

"I'm so sorry" She muttered under her breath, and another tear fell from her eyes.

Then the transformation began.

Dumbledore braced himself, but kept a hand on her head to comfort her. She screamed out in excruciating pain as her limbs snapped themselves and cracked back into a newly formed place. It was fascinating for him to watch her violently convulse and thrash violently in an attempt to crawl away from him. Her arms and legs couldn't support her, the muscles in her body were no longer under her control. Her jaw broke and repaired itself in a matter of seconds. Blood spurted from her gums where razor sharp fangs tore through. Blood seeped from her skin as well when thick and matted hair began to grow again at a ferocious rate.

Her last coherent thoughts before the transformation finished were just extreme fear and regret at being the werewolf who killed Dumbledore.

She let out a final moan, and her transformation was complete. Dumbledore had literally seconds before she would totally be the vicious predator. He wasted none and cast a powerful disabling charm. The beast was quickly asleep before it even had time to get up.

He smiled kindly and whispered, "Good night" before three more teachers from Hogwarts arrived on scene.

McGonagle, Hagrid, Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey surrounded the dormant werewolf.

"We have a secure room for her, Professor Dumbledore, it is too dangerous for her to go to the Shrieking Shack tonight, sir." said McGonagle.

"Thank you, Minerva." he replied.

And then they vanished.

Rosie woke up in an unfamiliar, stone room the next day.

* * *

Chibi- heehee, I hope this is better, it's an opening chapter so I hope it gives enough story for people to want to read the next chapter. I'll update as quickly as possible, having left school now, I have much free time!

Please R/R. It's much appreciated.


	2. The Sun a change of home, and for good

Disclaimer: I dont own HP, if i did it would be written with very poor quality. J.K.Rowling, you are incredibly talented.

* * *

The Sun- A Change of home and better times ahead. 

Rosie woke up in a cold, stone room. She couldn't move, but she knew it was morning so she had definitely transformed back. She lay on her back and tested her limbs, each of them moved, barely. There was dried blood on her body, and she could feel cuts on her neck and chest where she'd clawed herself the night before.

She sat up and listened for any signs of movement outside the room.

Nothing.

Fresh light flooded through a single window and lit up the room. It was bare. Stone walls and floor, a thick wooden door, and her, naked, bruised, slashed and curled up in the corner. She couldn't leave the room without clothes, and in her current state she could only walk a few steps without collapsing.

All she could do was wait for someone. The cool stones on her back relaxed her, they took away the edge of the pain from her arms and legs. So she closed her eyes and waited.

Someone knocked on the door. Her senses sharpened and she listened for any clues about the person outside.

"My name is Madame Pomfrey," Said a muffled voice, "I am the nurse for this school, I'm coming in." An elderly woman unlocked the door with a wand and came in. She smiled warmly and flicked her wand over Rosie's body. Instantly the blood was gone.

"How are you feeling, Rosie?" She asked. Rosie's response was a wince as she tried to cover herself up.

"Where am I?" She asked. Madame Pomfrey blinked with surprise. "Why, my dear," She said, "You're in Hogwarts!" and laughed. She pulled out some clothes from a bag and handed them to Rosie. "Put these on and we'll get you all bandaged up!"

After about an hour of her help, Rosie stood up and looked at her new clothes. She wore a tartan skirt with white pop socks and a black T-shirt. "Do you have my bag?" She asked. The nurse handed it over. Out of it Rosie pulled a pair of black converse with angel wings and put them on. She brushed her hair and smiled.

"I like it." She said plainly, regarding her outfit.

"As do I." Said the nurse, and helped this wobbly girl out of her room and down to the infirmary.

* * *

As the walked through the school, a variety of teachers gave her a smile and said "Good morning,". It was surreal, she had never met so many people who knew who she was before she knew them. It frightened her as well, as if somehow her future had been planned out for her and was out of her control. 

"You'll be enrolled into this school Rosie, sorted by the hat and put into classes. Dumbledore has told all the teachers you are not allowed to leave this building unless with supervision." Said the nurse, "You'll be well looked after her Rosie, and you'll make plenty of friends."

A group of school children waved at her. Did these people know what she was? What were they going to do with her? She was a seventeen year old girl who had a wand but didn't know how to use it. What was she doing in Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. Her, a werewolf!

She sat on the bed in the infirmary and waited. She had been told she was going to meet her "personal" guidance teacher. He taught Defence against the Dark Arts, and was the perfect person to help her settle in, apparently.

A young man entered the infirmary and smiled at her. He seemed young and alive, yet drained at the same time. His hair had greyed slightly, which looked unusual on him. He walked with a slight limp, and he looked as though he had dressed in a hurry. He checked the room was empty before approaching her.

"I am Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you, Rosie Golder." He smiled warmly and stretched out his hand. She didn't shake it.

"I'm a werewolf." She said plainly. Her bluntness made him step back. She looked unapproachable, he body language showed she was completely closed off. She looked like an animal who had been moved family and was unsure her to be in her surrounding. Obviously the only way to talk to her was with matching bluntness.

"So am I." He said, and rolled up his shirt sleeves revealing deep claw marks fresh from the night before. "But I think it best that we keep this to ourselves, as only the teachers are aware of our condition." he said quietly. "Remember, we are humans first, Rosie." She observed him for a moment before standing up.

She smiled shyly, "I am Rosie Golder," She said and shook his hand, "Pleased to meet you."

* * *

chibi- yeah so im done with this chapter, ill update soon. Maybe ill get two chapters up in one day today? I want to include draco a lot in this story too, so that should make things a little more interesting, and im gonna make things darker. Yep. So keep tuning in :) 


End file.
